My Life: A GaaSaku Story
by yorkiegirl7032
Summary: Unkown to many people, Haruno Sakura's life is not a perfect picture.  Will she find love in Suna?  Or will she be cast aside?  First non-poem fanfic.  Love.  Don't hate.


Hey, it's yorkiegirl7032. How goes it peeps? Here's my first GaaSaku one-shot, which is also my first-ever one-shot. Hope you all like it, but if you don't like the pairing, then I suggest you don't read.

WARNING: RAPE! ATTEMPTED RAPE!

MENTION OF VIOLENCE!

Enjoy!

Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I know what you're thinking. "That's a really nice girl who just so happens to be very pretty as well." But I'm here to send you a news flash – even though I'm the prized apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, and the best medic-nin of all time, my life sucks.

Despite what most people think, I'm not a lucky girl. My parents never wanted me to happen, and we rarely see each other, but they still try to hide it by showering me with crap that I don't need when they actually _are_ around. They still think that I'm naïve enough to believe them when they say that they love me and that they miss me, but I'm not. After all, I'm their little mistake – the _only_ thing that remains of their past together besides the bitter memories. So, to recap, my life sucks.

But on the bright side – wait, there is no bright side unless you count that I was an ANBU Captain (an extremely coveted rank), a genjutsu master, had taken on my own apprentice, and could quite possibly have been the second female Hokage, if not married off to some other Kage. That's right, for the good of the village, I could've been married off like some clan heiress. Sucks, doesn't it?

At least I had Naruto on my side, though. He'd have pitched a royal fit if Shishou were to ever marry me off. Even if I'd wanted to marry said dignitary. So, that's why I was there right then. Suna's a hell of a lot hotter than Kohona, and there's sand everywhere. I hated the cold, so this place ought to have been decent. I was dead wrong. Due to the fact that I was unused to the climate, I was dripping with sweat – and everyone could see. Who knew that Suna was full of flaming perverts, waiting to pounce on a seventeen-year-old medic whose chakra was only half-full? And who knew that about half of said perverts were civilians? Well, anybody from a place other than said desert village wouldn't have a clue.

I was on my way to report to Kazekage Tower when I heard a suspicious shuffling noise. Even though my gut was telling me to teleport in, my head told me to just keep going on foot, seeing as how it would use up too much chakra, and I really didn't want to pass out when I got there. I was just in my usual attire – red sleeveless shirt, black biker shorts, and medic skirt, nothing special. But when the shuffling got closer, I stopped and turned. What I saw shocked me.

There were two men there – obviously ninja – and they had a girl on the ground in between them. I felt two more chakra signatures behind me, and before I knew it, I too was in between two men who were cutting off my clothes, as well as pulling off their own. I tried to struggle, but there's only so much a medic can do when her chakra's only about half full, and there's a couple of high-ranking ninja molesting her. I was just about to give in to them completely when there was suddenly a gust of sand surrounding me.

_So this is it._ I thought. _Killed by Sabaku no Gaara. Such a cruel fate. Wait, why is the sand protecting me? And where the hell is it taking me?_

Suddenly, I was in a warm embrace, and when I looked up, I couldn't believe that the arms that I felt holding me bridal-style and that the face I saw was Gaara's.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked me softly. Dang, I didn't know that he'd be concerned about me. I tried to speak, but couldn't, due to the overuse of my throat from screaming at the damn rapists to get the hell off of me. I could only stare at him and try to communicate through my eyes, and he honestly tried to understand what I tried to say, but somehow it got mixed up, and after he rescued the other girl – who ended up unconscious and was being carried by some sand – he turned to deal with my almost-rapists.

"You all know the punishment for rape whether successful or only attempted, and even though I don't care as to whether or not I have the elders' 'go ahead' on this, the things that I would do to you would be too gruesome for this precious blossom to have to see." Right after he finished speaking, sand wrapped around them and carried them with us. I honestly have never felt safer in my life than the moments that I was in Gaara's arms. I never wanted him to let me go, but when we got to the elders' chamber in his tower, he set me on my feet. I hissed as I fell to the ground from the pain in my right leg. I'd known it was broken, but I neglected to fix it myself due to exhaustion. Again, I felt myself being picked up and held closely by the sand master. The elders just gaped at the affection-lined gestures from their Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama," the bravest – or most foolish, depending on your point of view – of the elders inquired. "Is she the one that you've selected?"

Said Kage sent a death glare until I lightly pulled on his hair and gave him a look that told him to knock it off. When he finally answered, he shocked all of us.

"I've known that she's the one since the Chuunin Exams. I felt this strange tug in my chest from the minute I saw her, and I wanted nothing more than to make her happy. So I asked Shukaku about it, and he said that if she wishes it, she's the one destined to be my life mate. Any term other than that would be an insult to her. That bond to her was only reinforced when she saved me from the Akatsuki. Sakura," – he addressed me directly now – "do you wish to stay with me? I really do love you." His eyes were so pleading and desperate that I couldn't help but nod my head, seeing as how I was a sucker for the redhead's charms.

I have never seen a happier expression in anyone's eyes since that day. And I have never felt so bound, yet so free; so caged, yet soared so high. I was truly in love, and to this day, I still am.

I'm living in Suna now, with the man I love and our beautiful daughters, Shakana, Tsukiko, Kyoko, and Sayuri. They are all fine Suna ninjas who have inherited all of our abilities. Tsukiko and Sayuri decided, like me, to become medics, and their abilities have reached their max – almost on par with mine. Shakana and Kyoko have become sand mistresses and have mastered genjutsus that the other two have yet to master. I am the beloved Kazehime to the even more beloved Kazekage. Naruto became the Hokage, and has four boys with Hinata. I'm also the head medic in Suna, and my love has allowed me to keep up with my career as a ninja, much to everyone's surprise. I learned how to make my own weapons from Temari, and Kankuro taught me how to work with puppets. So, to recap, my life rocks.

Now, it's done. To all of you who didn't like it, you can just take my juice box and suck it 'cause it was my first non-poetry fanfic. And if you didn't like it, tell me respectfully, rather than being a total butt-nugget and sending hate. I'd much rather have people sending constructive criticism than stupid haters ragging on me and my work! DON'T HATE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!

'Till next time.

Ja ne!


End file.
